Running
by HeyyItsJoJo x3
Summary: ItaSaku /He looked at me, "Sakura?" I froze on the spot. How could he have known me? I nodded and watched him closely. A small smile graced his lips only to disappear a second later. He stood up and the boy glared at him, and he glared back. "I'm Itachi and this is my younger brother, Sasuke." / Warning: Non-massacre, and in this story they are not ninjas. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Running. I was running. That's the last thing I remember. As I opened my eyes, I heard voices. A tall black-haired boy was staring at me. His red eyes holding no warmth, only the coldness that could come with death. He glared at me and I turned my head to notice another guy with black hair and red eyes.

He looked at me and said "Sakura?" I froze on the spot. How could he have known me? I nodded and watched him closely. A small smile graced his lips only to disappear a second later. He stood up and the boy glared at him, and he glared back.

"I'm Itachi and this is my younger brother, Sasuke." I nodded then stopped dead, smelling blood. I looked down to see my arms completely bandaged.  
"W-where am I? What happened?"  
Sasuke snorted, "For being a vampire, you're not too smart."  
I looked down, remembering what happened.

~Flashback~  
"You're a disgrace to our clan!" Mother hissed at me as she smacked the shit out of me. I felt myself tear up. What did I do to deserve this? Mother pulled me up by my hair and threw me on the street, slamming the door. I stayed glued to that one spot, then slowly got up and walked zombie-like to the woods.

I felt more dead than usual. I sat down at the base of a tree and pulled out my razorblade, sighing quietly. I turned around and carved a drawing into the wood quietly. I smiled lightly and looked around at all the trees, each one had a carving in them.  
"What do we have here?" A voice growled.  
I gasped and turned around to see a pack of werewolves. They drew closer and I took off running.

They were gaining on me and there was nothing I could do my powers hasn't peaked yet.  
My mother was a mortal and my father a vampire, so growing up I was mortal until just recently. My 16th birthday, I was turned.

I kept running until I saw a castle and my face grew less fearful. 'Just a few more steps.' I thought.  
Until my foot snagged a root and I fell to the ground. I scrambled to get up before I was roughly pulled up by my shirt.

"She thought she could get away." One of them growled out as the others laughed. I kicked him sharply and he dropped me. His friends grew angry and attacked me, claws drawn. I screamed and screamed, my black blood flowing. I looked over and saw someone walking out of the castle just as one of the werewolves chuckled and said "I think we should teach her a lesson."

"Yea, why don't we?" Another said and ripped off my shirt. I grew cold and started crying, screaming "Help! Help me!" The person stopped what they were doing and I noticed that it was a man. And that's all I saw as my vision went dark.

~Flashback end~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I would really like some feed back. This is actually from an original story from me, but I've changed the names and changed the storyline some. ._." so from this point on I guess I'll have to make it up as I go.**

* * *

"Sakura?" My head shot up as I looked at Itachi. "What?" I shot back at him. He looked shocked and then said "When were you turned?" I started tearing up and sniffled "Yesterday."

He shot a look at Sasuke, as he scoffed. The room got very cold and I shivered. "Hn." Sasuke said getting up and leaving, coming back with a pair of clothes, with a blonde-haired boy. He handed them to me and I changed.

Itachi looked away blushing and Sasuke and the boy was laughing. Suddenly I was jumped on and a very hyper voice said "Hi! I'm Naruto! I'm Sasuke's best friend and I like ramen and this girl Hinata and _blah blah blah" _I looked at Sasuke and mouthed "Does he ever stop talking?" Sasuke sighed and pulled him off of me.

A few hours later, I was found sitting on the couch when.. A wild Naruto appeared! He started questioning me as much as he could with a mouth full of ramen. "Sooooo how'd you get here?!" He said excitedly, shoveling ramen in his mouth. I made a face at him. "Werewolves." "Before that!" He said _scratch that_ screamed.

Sasuke sighed from next to Naruto. "Shut up, Dobe" Naruto spewed ramen at Sasuke. "Make me, Teme!" And from there a full out war started. A vein popped, I swear. "Both of you shut the hell up before I make you!" I got up and stormed off, ignoring the shocked faces of Sasuke and Naruto.

_Sigh. _"I knew I shouldn't have done that." I mumbled. Cause of course with my luck I was lost, again. Walking down the hall, I came across a room with old sounding music playing. I opened the door slowly to see Itachi painting. _He looks so.. So perfect._ I thought.

"May I help you?" A voice said, scaring the crap out of me. I glared at him "You scared me!" I shouted. "You shouldn't have been spying on me." _Damn._ "W-well, um, w-what are you painting?" I asked, walking up to him. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He said, moving out of the way. I gasped, looking at a painting of me.

"W-why?" I asked. "I've never seen anyone so perfect." He said, moving closer to my face, only to move a hair out of my face and step back. I blushed and growled "Kiss me already!" And he did, he kissed me with so much passion that I never felt before


End file.
